


the old ball and chain

by number3936



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cock Cages, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, im not sure who to tag for dom sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24357439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/number3936/pseuds/number3936
Summary: fill for kinkmeme prompt:"Sylvain and Felix are in a loving and mutually consensual relationship where Sylvain has his cock caged and once a month or so, if he’s earned it, Felix lets him orgasm."
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 9
Kudos: 53





	the old ball and chain

When Felix wakes up in the morning... His ass hurts. In the good way, but still. He and Sylvain have a couple of days off over the weekend so apparently that means it's prime time to do things that they will need to rest and recover from or... Things that last over a few hours. Felix sighs, rubbing his cheek against the bare skin of Sylvain's shoulder. He's still plastered over Sylvain, half tucked into his side and head resting on his shoulder, the way they'd passed out the night before. Felix almost always wakes up first, no matter how much Sylvain tried to tire him out the night before - but Sylvain isn't far behind. After Felix yawns again, Sylvain shifts under him, his fingers twitching against Felix's hip, his arm curled under and behind Felix, holding him tight to his chest. 

"Good morning, love," Comes Sylvain's devestating sleepy-deep voice. His eyes are still closed but his head rolls to the side so he can press his lips to Felix's forehead. Felix presses his lips to the middle of Sylvain's chest in response. Never one to lie around, he starts to move - but Sylvain's arm tigthens around him, his hand sliding down to Felix's hip. "No, don't get out of bed," Sylvain complains, his eyes cracking open. He starts to try and roll ontop of Felix who fends him off with a snort. "Why would you get out? It's so warm here with your very handsome partner," Sylvain coos at him, the coo turning more into a rumble due to the gravely-ness of his low morning voice. 

"Oh, my very handsome partner? Where?" Felix says, laughter threading in his voice. Sylvain makes some wordless sad complaining noises while Felix continues to laugh at him. Felix soothes Sylvain's annoying complains with a couple of kisses to the cheeks. He manages to wriggle his way out of the vice of Sylvain's arm but not before Sylvain gets a good pinch on his reddened ass cheek. Felix gives him a good thump to the chest for that. 

Felix pulls on a pair of boxers and can almost feel Sylvain's complaints, although he remains quiet, still lying on the bed. Felix throws a little smirk over at the pouting Sylvain before he dissapears from the bedroom, heading into the kitchen. He starts their morning routine, putting the coffee on. Normally they'd laze around for a bit and have a proper, full breakfast sometime closer to lunch time but as for today... Felix has Plans.

Sooner rather than later, Sylvain joins him. Felix is perched on one of the stools on the other side of the kitchen island, sipping at his coffee when he hears the padding of Sylvain's bare feet. He doesn't bother looking up until Sylvain comes and plasters himself all over Felix's back, arms wrapping around his tummy. He presses his lips to Felix's cheek and then grabs Felix's stool, turning him around with the high screech of the rubber stool feet on the floor. Felix snorts and looks down with a raised eyebrow, letting Sylvain hold him upright while he checks to see if there are any scratches on the floor. He seems the floor fine enough and sits back up while Sylvain gets comfortable, his chin restong on the top of Felix's head, snuggling as much as he can while Felix valiantly tries to continue drinking his coffee.

This is fine, until his hand starts to travel down... Sliding down Felix's back, skating over his side and eventually trying to wiggle his fingers under Felix's waistband. Once again, Felix has to fend Sylvain off. "No touching my ass today," He warns Sylvain, jostling his arm to make it move back up. Sylvain scoffs loudly, showing exactly how he feels about that command. His hand immediately goes back down for Felix's ass, ignoring the glare thrown his way. "You'll want to be good today," Felix warns him, voice carefully light, but eyes narrowed. Sylvain's hand stops immediately, his fingers twitching against Felix's bare skin. 

"Why's that?" He asks, voice a little higher pitched than before. Sylvain peels off of him to look down at him, although his hands stay around Felix's waist. It's so ammusing and cute how immediately interested Sylvain is. Felix takes a long sip of his coffee, watching Sylvain over the rim of his cup, eyes sparkling while Sylvain watches him, eagerly awaiting whatever prize he thinks he's getting. Felix reaches up as he puts his coffee down, cupping Sylvain's chin, his thumb rubbing over Sylvain's bottom lip. When Felix leans in, Sylvain automatically leans down, their lips meeting in a long, slow kiss. 

"Today, you're going to wear your pretty cage for me," Felix tells him, lips brushing over Sylvain's. "And if you're good, you'll get to come at the end of the day, right?" Felix presses his teeth to Sylvain's bottom lip momentarily before pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth and leaning away. Sylvain follows him, swaying towards him as he leans away, eyes hooded with want. He stops before he follows Felix so far he falls off the stool. "Go drink your coffee," Felix tells him. "Without trying to get off first. It's time you learnt a little restraint," Felix finishes with a smug little smile that he tucks back into the coffee cup, taking another sip. That last bit is bullshit, because no matter how many times they do this, Sylvain still has no idea what restraint is. 

"Yeah, okay," Sylvain breathes. He obediently leans over Felix, grabs the coffee Felix prepared for him and slides into the stool next to him, casting little looks at Felix every now and again out of the corner of his eyes. He puts an arm back around Felix, but this time it doesn't stray downwards, staying modestly hooked around his waist. Not even touching Felix's thighs. Good. That may have been a little bit of the reason Felix chose today - a big part of the reason was the time they have, but also that he doesn't want Sylvain touching his tender, red ass all day and being a fucking tease about it. Sylvain had his fun yesterday, now it's Felix's turn.

"We're going out for breakfast," Sylvain doesn't seem too surprised, but he does raise his eyebrows - a silent 'where?'. "And then we're going to a movie," Felix tells him and Sylvain's expression goes from curious to half anticipation half dread. Felix's mouth curls into a little smirk. "Any complaints, Sylvain?" Felix says, sliding off the chair and into Sylvain's space, hands smoothing over his waist. 

Sylvain swallows the mouthful of coffee he'd just drunk "Nope," he says, voice a bit strangled. 

"Good. Finish your coffee and come get dressed," Felix says, patting his cheek and wandering off to their bedroom. Felix doesn't bother trying to dress up, he just pulls on his usual jeans, turtleneck and socks. He unties and reties his hair so neaten it without bothering to brush it. 

By the time Sylvain enters the bedroom, Felix has pulled out Sylvain's Box, which is not the same as The Box of Tricks, and sat it nice and neatly on the bed. It would be inconspicuous amongst the sheets, if not for what is inside it. When Sylvain enters the room, seeing it immediately, he falters in his steps before continuing on. He stops beside the bed, and glances towards Felix, waiting for an indication on what Felix wants him to do. Felix finishes putting his wallet and keys into his pockets before heading over. "Go on then," Felix says. His hands slide against Sylvain's hips, squeezing for a moment, before he picks at the waistband of Sylvain's underwear and pushes it down, letting it fall to his feet. He slides his hand down, groping Sylvain's ass generously. 

"Felix," Sylvain says, exhasperated. It's significantly more difficult to put on something designed to keep you soft, when you're not soft. Felix grins at him, but politely stops fondling Sylvain for a few moments so he can put the cage on. Sylvain reaches down, opening the little box and taking out the cock cage. It's.. Kind of pretty? It's not designed to be, all harsh stainless steel lines with generous gaps inbetween, but Felix things it's oddly pretty. Especially on Sylvain's dick. Felix watches as Sylvain fits his junk into the cage, feeling the shudder that runs through his body as he clicks the locks shut. Felix leers at him and reaches down to press his fingertips between the bars to rub at the soft, sensitive skin of Sylvain's flaccid dick. "Ugh, Felix-" Sylvain says, hands flexing by his sides and he pushes his hips forward, even knowing he can't get hard. 

"Slut," Felix teases, then smacks his ass hard enough for Sylvain to yelp before stepping back and viewing the masterpiece that is Sylvain, caged up and flustered. Sylvain slinks off with a little pout, dissapearing into their walk in wardrobe to get dressed. Today, Sylvain doesn't do the ten-step beauty routine, knowing what Felix does and doesn't like by now. Felix doesn't dislike it enough to stop Sylvain to do it, he just doesn't care that much for it and doesn't like waiting for Sylvain to get ready. When Sylvain's only orgasm for the day is on the line, he's not about to take chances. Felix is liable to get annoyed at a lot of things anyway, he needs to leave a lot of room for possible mistakes. Ten minutes later, after pulling on a simple pair of jeans, a shirt and a coat (and still looking stupidly attractive) Sylvain meets Felix at the door with a kiss and the car keys, and away they go. 

\---

Breakfast is unremarkable. Felix brings them to a little hole in the wall coffee shop that they haven't been to before and probably won't go to again. It still has good ratings though, because Felix is a fucking snob and Sylvain gets off on spending money on him. It does however, set the tone for the day. Felix makes all the descisions, from where to sit, to ordering for Sylvain to taking Sylvain's wallet out of his pocket and using his card. Of course he gets what Sylvain likes, they've been together long enough and still somehow it's surprising enough for Sylvain to send him the biggest soppiest look. Felix pushes his face away with a grunt to stop Sylvain from trying to give him loving kisses right there at the counter. Public gooey-ness is also on Felix's 'no' list but Sylvain was looking like he was about to chance it. 

They sit down together at the table most tucked away in the corner, sitting on the same side, with Felix tucked between the two walls. Of course, ever so innocently, Felix's hand finds it's way onto Sylvain's thigh within a minute. Sylvain sighs, wrapping his arm around the back of Felix's chair and leaning into him but otherwise not reacting. That's fine, Felix can feel his thigh tense, and he can feel the movements of the other thigh as Sylvain's ankle starts twitching up and down nervously in anticipation. Felix presses his fingertips into the muscle of Sylvain's thigh and kneads it, fingers doing little circles.

Felix is polite enough to stop when the waiter comes and hands them their breakfast. And Sylvain's face isn't yet red enough to clue the waitor in to anything, so their food and drinks are put down simply before the waitor leaves again. Felix's hand stays on Sylvain's thigh as he begins to eat, somehow managing to eat one handed. Almost like he picked his food with this particular situation in mind. Sylvain also decides to eat one handed, though Felix hadn't planned the same for him, because he's stubbornly keeping his arm around the back of Felix's chair. Felix is a little glad, if only because Sylvain using both hands would probably get him and elbow in the gut since they're sitting so close together. Bit by bit, at random intervals throughout the meal, Felix slides his hand up, fingers working a different part of Sylvain's thigh. Sylvain always gives a little twitch, but otherwise doesn't respond. Until Felix manages to find one of the bruises he's bitten into the inside of Sylvain's thigh - and accidentally causes Sylvain to cough harshly on his food. Felix snickers beside him while Sylvain washes the mouthful down with his drink. 

Now that he's found it, he doesn't move away. Sylvain has to muster all the poise he has to keep a straight face as Felix viciously massages his fingers into the bruises on the insides of his thigh. "Oh, are you not eating that?" Felix asks when Sylvain takes too long to get another bite from his plate. Sylvain shoots him a glare and nearly stabs him with the fork when he goes for a bite and Felix cackles meanly. "So high strung," He scolds, pressing his fingers deep. 

Sylvain manages to keep his composure, even as Felix's fingers move up to the crease of his thigh, all throughout the breakfast. Felix gives him a very quick kiss to the lips as a reward. At least Sylvain doesn't have a hardon when they stand up and leave, although he does have a very peculiar look on his face, and Felix has a smirk to match.   
Felix leads Sylvain out of the cafe by the hand, and back to the car. The cinema isn't that far from the cafe, one of the reasons Felix chose it. Felix doesn't try anything in the car, because he has hard limits against dying with Sylvain's dick in his mouth or something equally as stupid. Sylvain is still a little keyed up and antsy, but a good enough driver that Felix deems it safe. 

\--

They find their seats by the time the ads are halfway through. There's almost no one in the movie theatre, and the movie is some shitty R18 flick, so there are no kids. The seats they've chosen are in the very back corner of the theatre - not subtle at all, but it works. When they sit down, Sylvain lifts the armrest between their seats and slings his arm over Felix's shoulder. He curls into Felix, tucking his face into the top of Felix's head and he could, theoretically, be watching the screen. But Felix doesn't think so - neither of them are here to actually watch the movie. Felix ever so lightly rests his hand on Sylvain's thigh and Sylvain gives a full body twitch. Felix doesn't waste too much time, he spends the rest of the adverts massaging his fingers up the inside of Sylvain's thigh. When the light dims, Sylvain's hand tightens around Felix's shoulder and Felix smirks. 

He takes the zipper between his thumb and his curled forefinger and drags it down, then slides his hand back up to pop the button of Sylvain's jeans. His arm is at an awkward angle so he swivels himself to the side, hitching his legs up over Sylvain's lap. Sylvain automatically grabs his knee, though he doesn't do anything but hold tightly, and his other hand slides down to hold Felix by the waist, his face still shoved into Felix's hair. His mouth is close enough to the top of Felix's ear that Felix can feel the hitch of breath when he pushes his fingers of his outside hand into the waistband of Sylvain's underwear and pulls out his soft cock. 

"You know I'm not into doing this in public, Sylvain. You should thank me," Felix tips his head up to whisper at Sylvain. Even if the movie had loud sounds currently going on, Felix is sure Sylvain would hear him anyway, Sylvain's entire attention is on him. Just the way Felix likes it. 

"Thank you," Sylvain breathes. Felix is pretty sure he means it too. Cute. Felix reaches up to touch Sylvain's chin, leading him into a slow, soft kiss. Constrasted by Felix's fingers slipping between the bars of the cage and rubbing over Sylvain's shaft. Sylvain's knees jump hard enough to jostle Felix, causing Felix to laugh against Sylvain's mouth. He pulls away, turning back to the movie like he actually gives a shit about it. Sylvain whines quietly, giving him a few sloppy kisses to his temple before tucking his face back into Felix's hair. 

Felix falls into a nice rhythm of softly rubbing Sylvain's dick. He can't do that much because the spaces in between the bars aren't that large, he can only move his fingers in tiny little circles, but it's enough. It's not like Sylvain can get off anyway. Felix might actually be getting more out of this than Sylvain is, he's certainly getting hard. It's just... Sylvain curled tightly around him, fingers pressed so tight into Felix's skin that he might bruise, his hot breath puffing against the top of Felix's ear, the soft noises when Felix rubs his thumb over the head of Sylvain's dick, his little twitches that Felix can feel. The heated, silky soft skin of his cock. Felix wants to wrap his hand around it properly. He won't go as far as to say that he's more frustrated than Sylvain though. 

Felix's hand strays from Sylvain's dick at some point, instead rubbing his fingers and knuckles into the skin around Sylvain's dick. His knuckles sliding through the soft red tufts of hair. His fingers wriggling down back into Sylvain's underwear to rub at his balls. If only he could comfortably get at those bruises again...   
"Sylvain," Felix whispers to him. He gets a grunt in response, Sylvain's hands flexing before pressing back in. "Touch your nipples," he instructs. Sylvain's eyes fly open and he tips his head back to look down at Felix, getting a sly look in response. 

"Cruel." Sylvain murmurs to him, pressing his face back into the side of Sylvain's head and pressing his teeth into the top of Felix's ear. Felix snickers quietly and turns his head to catch Sylvain's mouth. He can feel Sylvain let go of his knee, their hands brushing as Sylvain pushes his hand up his shirt. Felix spreads his hand out, flat and wide on Sylvain's abs, rubbing over the delicious bumps and curves there. Felix can't see what's going on, but he's sure Sylvain is following his direction because of the gentle bumps of Sylvain's hand against Felix's chest and the equally as gentle moans against his mouth. Felix saves his arm that's squished between them and brings it up onto Sylvain's shoulders so he can grab the back of Sylvain's hair and tug it. He tugs Sylvain's head back and presses his tongue into Sylvain's mouth, rubbing their tongues together. His hand slides up Sylvain's chest to tug at his other nipple harshly. Sylvain's little noises between their mouths send thrills down Felix's body.

Too soon Felix parts from Sylvain with a wet noise. He gives Sylvain's hair a vicious yank - the way Sylvain likes it - and then pulls his arm away. He settles back into Sylvain's too-wide chest, leaving him with a little smirk and a lick of the lips. He turns back to the movie, ignoring Sylvain's whining noises and the nips at his ear, the messy kisses against the side of his head. Instead, he returns his hand back to Sylvain's dick, teasing and rubbing at the skin he can reach. The saliva pools in Felix's mouth in a truly gross way as he thinks about sliding to his knees and sucking Sylvain's dick but (a) the floor of a cinema is revolting and (b) it's not pleasurable in the slightest to try and suck a dick that has a metal cock cage on. So, instead, he tilts his head up, tucking his face into Sylvain's neck and sucks at the skin there. Occaisionally press his teeth in, worrying at the skin to make large blotchy marks.

Embarassingly, Felix loses track of time. He's surprised when the movie ends, startled out of Sylvain's neck by the ending credits. Sylvain doesn't seem to be paying much attention - when Felix looks up at him, his eyes are closed, his face is flushed and he's many a concerted effort to keep his breathing even. Felix pulls his hand away from Sylvain's dick and rubs his knuckle under Sylvain's jaw to reak him out of the little trance he's in. Sylvain stirs, his eyes blinking open slowly, and when he looks at Felix, he looks a little out of it, his eyes looking glazed. He immediately leans in and Felix huffs a laugh, giving him a soft, chaste kiss. "Time to go," he tells him. Sylvain hums, though it doesn't look like he understood what Felix said at all, just leaning in for more kisses. Felix indulges him in one, two, three more, before finally pulling himself away. He helps him big wobbly boyfriend up off the chair - quickly tucks his dick away back in his pants before anyone sees - straightens out their clothes, takes Sylvain's hand and leads him out of the cinema. He doesn't bother looking around to see if theyre getting Looks or not, or even if there was anyone still left in the cinema. He doesn't want to know. 

They have to sit in the car for a few moments, Sylvain drinking out of a waterbottle that's stashed in there. Perhaps too soon, he's back to his usual self, and on the way back home, he's singing quietly under his breath to his shitty pop song playlist. Although he does have a slightly constipated look on his face, his voice slightly breathy and he keeps glanicing at Felix every now and again. Felix, who has the window down, enjoying the cooling wind on his face. 

\--

Sylvain's calmness breaks upon entering their flat. The door hasn't even closed behind them before he's backing Felix up into the entrance wall. 

"Fe," He murmurs, his voice sending little shivers down Felix's spine. Sylvain's arms close around his waist, his hands tucking up under his shirt. He presses some wet kisses along the side of Felix's face, from his temple down to his cheek. "Fe, can I suck your dick?" He says, his voice tight with something that sounds like desperation. Felix sighs, tipping his head back and letting his eyes close as Sylvain continues to kiss down his neck, the kisses turning to sucks. "Fe," Sylvain says again, a plea. 

He slides down Felix's body, his knees thumping onto the floor. He pushes up Felix's shirt, continuing those wet kisses all over Felix's stomach. Felix looks down to see a devestating pleading look aimed up at him while Sylvain struggles very hard to not go any lower. Who could resist? "Okay-" Felix starts, but doesn't get to continue as Sylvain immediately starts yanking down his jeans without bothering to undo them. Felix quickly gets his button apart and suddenly his underwear and jeans are around his ankles. "But I'm-" Felix gasps as Sylvain swallows his dick eagerly. "I'm not going to fuck- Your face." Felix struggles to finish his sentance. He gives up elaborating as Sylvain starts sloppily bobbing his head.

Felix's head thunks back against the hallway wall and he pushes his hands into Sylvain's thick, red hair. Sometimes Felix gets too distracted watching how stupidly pretty Sylvain looks sucking his dick, but this time Sylvain isn't bothering to try and put on a show or tease so Felix closes his eyes and just lets himself feel it. It's both better and worse because Felix can really Feel It. Touching Sylvain's dick for almost two hours straight wasn't just a tease for Sylvain after all.  
There's no finesse at all, it's hot and wet and so fucking good. Sylvain's sloppy with his mouth, Felix is sure his chin is a mess of spit. He slides his soft lips down the shaft of Felix's dick, rubbing over the sensitive skin there, and his tongue presses under the shaft. Every now and again the head of Felix's dick bumps into the inside of Sylvain's cheek, or the roof of his mouth and Felix groans heatedly. Sylvain seals his lips tight and sucks harshly, making loud wet sounds that Felix can hardly hear over the sound of his heart beating in his ears. 

Sylvain's hands slide from Felix's hips, down the side of his thighs, to the back of his knees. He hitches one of Felix's legs up over his shoulder so he can press in closer, take Felix deeper. His hands push up the back of Felix's thighs and cup his ass - Felix jerks with a loud moan, the press of Sylvain's hands on his red ass sending shocks of pleasure through him. "Hands off my ass," He gasps out, struggling not to press into the grip. Sylvain makes - some kind of noise but obediently retracts his hands. He keeps them high on the back of Felix's thighs though, as high as he can manage without getting scolded. Felix tugs on his hair harshly for it, but it's not much of a punishment when Sylvain likes that so much. 

There's a careful press of teeth that makes Felix's voice higher and his toes curl in his shoes. He doesn't think Sylvain has enough brainpower to go down that route though so he pulls Sylvain's head back, ignoring the whine he gets for it. Sylvain pulls against Felix's hands, trying to get more of Felix's dick back in his mouth and Felix struggles to hold him, eventually giving in and letting Sylvain sink down on his dick until it hits the back of his throat. Felix leans back against the wall so he can blindly push his leg out, searching around until he manages to bump it into Sylvain's crotch. He won't get much out of any contact, but still Sylvain moans around the mouthful, rutting against Felix's ankle. 

Sylvain has pulled his head back and is sucking on the head of his dick, his tongue rubbing at the little ridge under the head when Felix feels the wave crest inside him. He hurridly shoves his dick back in Sylvain's mouth before he comes with a loud moan. Sylvain swallows and pulls off with a slurp. Felix groans and sinks down the wall, only to be caught by Sylvain nice and neatly on his lap. Somehow Sylvain looks very satisfied, even a little bit smug. Felix rolls his eyes and reaches up to wipe the mess of spit on his mouth. Sylvain kisses his fingers, the palm of his hand then leans in to kiss his cheek, bringing Felix onto his lap properly to cuddle him close. 

\--

The day can't entirely be about sex. Well, it could be, but Felix doesn't have that kind of stamina and also the point is to not do sexy things the entire day like they would if Sylvain had his way. So once they manage to pick themselves out of the doorway, they head to the couch to curl up together. Felix somehow ends up on Sylvain's lap, his side resting on Sylvain's chest and his arms around sylvain's middle, while Sylvain's arms are bracketing him in. 

They do eventually pull apart, just a little bit. Sylvain uses one hand to pull out his phone and answer his messages, peering at the screen from over Felix's head. Felix pulls both arms away, turning on the television to some documentary and pulling out his book. Sylvain gets up and brings them some snacks at some point, both of them agreeing that breakfast was too close to lunch to bother anyway. Felix goes for a little session in the home gym they have and gets to cackle in Sylvain's face while Sylvain looks at him grumpily, not allowed to interupt the workout or the shower after for sex like he usually tries to. 

They have a simple, light dinner. Mostly leftovers and a little bit of wine of Sylvain's choosing. There's no footsie under the table so Felix doesn't have to try and quickly wolf down his dinner before he's dragged away from the dinner table. He's actually feeling quite good by the end of the day - he's had a nice, relaxing day doing the things he wants and the look on Sylvain's face is incredible. All good things must come to an end though, and he supposes Sylvain's been good. Maybe. 

Not good enough that Felix doesn't make him squirm for an hour after dinner by saying nothing and indicating absolutely nothing about his later plans. He doesn't really have plans anyway, he's more of a just go with it kind of guy. 

"Hm... I'm feeling like it's bedtime," Felix says with a fake yawn. He puts his phone down and pats Sylvain's head on his lap. Sylvain obediently pulls his head away and rolls off the couch. He holds his hand out, though Felix doesn't know why Sylvain thinks he needs help getting off the damn couch. Felix raises an eyebrow as he hauls himself up, which doesn't deter Sylvain at all. As Felix heads towards the bedroom, Sylvain shuffles behind him, bumping into him every so often, even though his hands are on Felix's waist. Felix can practically feel Sylvain's thoughts at this point - he's probably wondering what Felix's descision is, and if he'll really going to make Sylvain go to bed with blue balls. When they get into the bedroom, Sylvain, imaptient as ever, starts placing smacking kisses on the side of Felix's face again until Felix smacks him away with a laugh. "You're not cute, you know," Felix tells him. 

"Hmmm..." Sylvain hums, disbelieving. He finally pulls off of Felix so he can peel his clothes off. He picks both of their clothes off of the floor once they've finished undressing and goes to dump them in the hamper. He comes back when Felix is climbing onto the bed and climbs on after him. "Feeeelix," he whines, grabbing Felix around the waist and dragging him back. "Feeeelix," he continues, rubbing his hips against Felix's, the warm metal of the cock cage sliding over Felix's skin. Felix snickers at him rolling in Sylvain's grip. He wraps his arms around Sylvain's shoulders and drags them down to the bed together. 

"What is it?" He says, rolling them so he's ontop of Sylvain. "Is there something you think I'm forgetting? I don't think so," Felix teases him. Sylvain gives him his best approximation at puppy-dog eyes, which absolutely does not work with his dumb face, sculpted eyebrows and chiseled chin. Felix cackles, pinching his cheeks. "What, you think you deserve to come? ou think you've been good? Is that what you think?" He says, rubbing his thumbs under Sylvain's cheeks. 

"I've been very good," Sylvain tells him, his hands rubbing up and down Felix's sides. "I didn't touch your ass at all," He explains, and then trails off because he has no other examples to give. So instead he just gives Felix a grin. 

Felix pretends to think it over, tipping his head back and forth and making considering noises while Sylvain continues to pet his sides and thighs. Clearly struggling to not touch Felix's ass again. "Alright," he says. "But!" He quickly continues before Sylvain can do anything. "You have to make sure I get off first," He says with a sly grin. Sylvain's expression falters, clearly expecting foul play. Felix raises his eyebrows and doesn't confirm or deny. He pushes himself up off of Sylvain's body and slides down until he's sitting on Sylvain's thighs. He grabs the box they've narrowly avoided not kicking off the bed, and takes the key out of it. He carefully unlocks Sylvain, taking off the cage and putting it in the box to be cleaned later, and puts the box on the floor out of the way. 

Felix settles back up on Sylvain's thighs again and he wraps his hand around Sylvain's dick. It only takes a few pumps of his hand before Sylvain is hard and Feilx grins at the sight. "I'm going to ride you now," Felix tells him, watching with a grin as Sylvain's face cracks with worry for his Shrodinger's orgasm. 

"Don't you want me to jerk you off? Or uh, you don't want to fuck me?" Sylvain tries to bargain, rubbing Felix's thighs. 

"What, you don't want me to ride you?" Felix is shit at pretending, so he doesn't bother to adopt a sad voice. They both know what game he's playing at anyway, so it would be useless. 

"No, of course I want you to ride me baby!" Sylvain hurries to carry on the little game they're playing. He tries to search for a way out, a way where it would be much easier to hold his orgasm in before Felix comes but can't think of anything. Especially not when Felix has not let go of his dick, and his thumb has started moving in little circles over the shaft. "Come up here, I'll finger you," He says, tugging at Felix's thighs. Felix snickers, but nods. As soon as he does, Sylvain drags him up his body. He sits up, nearly toppling them over with the speed at which he levers himself up. He catcheS Felix in a kiss which Felix so graciously allows. 

Felix can feel Sylvain's shoulder moving so he opens an eye to see him reach over to the bedside, getting a couple pumps of lube from the bottle they have there. Felix closes his eye again, instead threading his hands through Sylvain's hair and focusing on the kiss. He nips at Sylvain's bottom lip, and tugs until Sylvain opens his mouth, then he presses his tongue in. Sylvain eases him up a little higher, his arm around Felix's waist pulling him up until Felix is kneeling nicely above him. Felix uses the new vantage to bear down on Sylvain, pressing harder into the kiss, licking at the corners of Sylvain's mouth. Sylvain moans lowly, the moan vibrating through them both. 

Sylvain's fingers push between his cheeks, and rub over Felix's hole. He doesn't waste any time though, immediately sinking a finger in and starting to move it in and out without waiting for Felix to adjust. His arm dissapears from around Felix only for his hand to wrap around Felix's dick. Felix moans into Sylvain's mouth. He grabs onto Sylvain's hair, moving his head to the side so their lips can fit together better. His other hand drags down Sylvain's chest, his nails digging in and making red lines down Sylvain's pec until he catches onto a nipple and tugs at it. Sylvain grunts and hurridly presses in another finger. Felix can't help but breathlessly laugh into Sylvain's mouth at how Sylvain is clearly trying to get him as close to orgasm as possible. It's perhaps a bit too soon for the second finger, but Felix doesn't mind the stretch, the hot twinge as his rim pulls wider around Sylvain's thick fingers. 

Sylvain pulls his face away from Felix's the moment Felix stops the kiss and tucks his head into Felix's chest instead. He mouths over one of Sylvain's pecks before he wraps his lips around a nipple and sucks. Felix groans, bowing over Sylvain. He wraps an arm around Sylvain's shoulders for stability and pushes himself down onto Sylvain's fingers as they stretch and push him open. It's funny to note that Sylvain's other hand has stopped moving, just squeezing every now and again where it's fisted around Felix's dick. He might not have the brain power to do anything else - Felix glances down at Sylvain's poor, neglected dick to see it red and throbbing hard. 

"Okay, that's enough." Felix says, reaching down to shove at Sylvain's wrists. 

"What?" Sylvain says, "That's clearly not enough." Which, true. Felix gives him a Look though and Sylvain obediently retracts his hands. "You're a meance," He says, kiss-bitten lips pushing up in a pout. 

"Maybe," Felix allows. He wraps his hand around Sylvain's cock and lines the head up at his entrance. "Remember, don't come before me," he says. He sinks down - the stretch is enough for him to screw his face up. He doesn't let up though, resorting to little hitches of his hips to take Sylvain in bit by bit. When enough of Sylvain is inside, Felix grabs onto Sylvain's shoulders for leverage and starts relentlessly pushing down. Sylvain starts making wounded little moans, his hands gripping Felix's hips hard enough to bruise. He honestly looks like he's about to come as soon as Felix bottoms out. 

But he doesn't. 

"Good boy," Felix sighs, petting Sylvain on the cheek as he settles there for a moment. Sylvain, eyes squeezed shut and panting like they've been at it for hours, pushes his face into Felix's hand and drinks in the praise and the comfort. Felix allows him this little rest, his thumb smoothing over Sylvain's cheek for a few moments. A few moments later he pulls his hand away and wraps his arms around Sylvain's shoulders, holding in close. "Ready?" He asks, pressing his mouth to the corner of Sylvain's. Sylvain mutely nods, wrapping his arm securely around Felix's back and getting his other hand back around Felix's dick. 

Felix plants his knees properly on the bedspread eitherside of Sylvain's hips and starts to move up and down. He sighs, closing his eyes and pressing his face into the side of Sylvain's, slowly gathering speed until he's properly bouncing. The slide of Sylvain's dick inside him is wonderful. The stretch is still there from the shoddy preparation but it only adds to it, the pull of hot pain adding to the pleasure curling up Felix's spine. The head of Sylvain's cock presses so far inside him it sends little sparks into his gut every time he pushes down. Sylvain is making quiet, wounded groans into Felix's neck and biting at his collarbones - he's probably not doing it for Felix but the harsh nips are only good, the little pricks of pain from the press of Sylvain's teeth sending warm shudders down his chest. Sylvain starts moving his other hand properly, his rough palm sliding up and down Felix's shaft. His thumb rubs along the vein, catches under the head. It's sloppy, a little rough - he doesn't try any of the tricks he knows that Felix likes, but Felix is sure he's desperately trying to stave off orgasm at this point. His arm around Felix's waist is so tight it's almost like he's trying to hold Felix down. 

Sylvain is, however, a very good boy. He gets tenser and tender, more wound up underneath Felix. His teeth and nails pressing harder into Felix's skin. His hand gets faster. His groans turn to high whimpers. But he doesn't come. Felix can feel his own orgasm rising and the pleasure running through his veins entices him to be kinder. He retracts his arms, and Sylvain turns his face upwards, eyelids fluttering open to reveal blearily little eyes. 

"I'm almost there Syl," Felix breathes, cupping Sylvain's face and giving him a few kisses. "Hold on a little longer, you can do that can't you?" Felix's hands slide up under Sylvain's jaw, his nails scratching at the back of his head and Felix groans as Sylvain's thumb skids over the slit at the head of his dick. "You can be good, can't you? You wanna come?" Felix's words start to dissolve as he moves faster, chasing the orgasm. He doesn't hear Sylvain's response, but hes pretty sure it won't be cohearant anyway. 

Felix's noises (embarassing) start to get choppy the closer he gets and - he comes with a short, sharp noise. His come splatters over Sylvain's hand and he contines to ride Sylvain, prolonging the orgasm, Sylvain's dick sliding inside him increasing the pleasure with every wave that shudders through his body. As Felix's orgasm starts to die down, Sylvain leans back and grabs Felix's hips. Felix is expecting that he'll be pushed down and fucked a bit longer than is comfortable for him, but it's only three thrusts before Sylvain is coming with a loud shout. He drags Felix down to sheath inside him completely, grinding his hips up as he shudders and whimpers through his orgasm. Felix intends to coo at him, or praise him, or something but as soon as Sylvain comes down from it, he immediately falls backwards onto the bed, bringing Felix down with him. 

Felix gives a 'oof' as they fall back onto the bed and he falls into Sylvain's chest. He pushes himself up carefully. "Sylvain?" He says, reaching up to brush Sylvain's hair out of his face. There's a few moments of silence before Sylvain grunts in response, his eyes opening to show he hasn't passed out. Damn. Oh well, there's always next time. Felix laughs at him, though the laugh is breathless and airy. Felix carefully lifts his hips, letting Sylvain slip out of him and he settles down next to Sylvain, tucking against his side. Sylvain hums and rolls towards him, nuzzling the top of Felix's face tiredly, but it seems he's quickly falling asleep. Great, all he needs to shut Sylvain up is tease him the entire day then let him come. 

Felix is just settling down when Sylvain's hands slide a bit too low and - suddenly they grasp his ass, his fingers and palms pressing into the redness left behind yesterday. Felix jolts with a yelp, fissures of pleasure-pain running up his tired body. Sylvain chuckles lowly, looking at him through half lidded eyes. "Bastard," Felix says, smacking his chest and shooing his hands away. "You'll be lucky if I don't count that against you for next time." 

But that's for next time.

**Author's Note:**

> hello i have a [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/number3936) now :D please come say hi/talk to me  
> as always comments make me write faster >:)


End file.
